Selling my soul to the darkness
by Potter-Diaries7
Summary: This takes place after the 5th book. Harry is tired of losing those he loves so he decides to bring them back by tapping into dark magic, but there is a catch. He needs to sell his soul to the darkness and become evil. Harry takes that chance and now his friends, family, and... enemies? Must help him become the Harry he once was before he is totally lost for good.


Numb, that's all that I felt now, I was completely numb. Voldemort entering my body and possessing me was something that I wasn't ready for, but knowing that... man (if you could call him that) doesn't surprise me. Dumbledore sat there with me in his arms as I felt nothing but emptiness, I just watched as my Godfather was murdered by his own family, why does everyone around me have to die?! Why is it always me?! I destroy everything I touch. I don't even remember standing up or having a whole bunch of cameras in my face asking me a whole bunch of questions about Voldemort returning. Both Dumbledore and I have tried to tell them that Voldemort was back but did they listen? Nope and that's their fault. If they would have taken precaution Sirius might still be alive and not dead.

"Harry" I heard the voice of Hermione call my name, but I ignored her. I didn't want to speak to anyone now, I was too focused on what had just happened not that long ago. My Godfather is dead. I don't remember what happened next, all I know is that I just had a change in scenery and I am now staring into the concerned eyes of my parents and Sirius's closest friend, Remus Lupin.

"Harry" he said to me, I just look at him. "There is nothing you could have done to save him."

"Yes I could have, I let Voldemort get into my head and I lead everyone here" I said with tears falling from my blue eyes, this was my fault, everything is my fault. My parents died for me, Sirius died for me, who else was going to die for me? Dumbledore? Lupin? Tonks? Hermione? Ron? Who else?

"Look at me" Lupin said in a serious tone. My eyes met his. "This is not your fault, Voldemort tricked you and Bellatrix is plain evil, their actions are not your fault" Lupin tried to explain to me.

"This is my fault! Everyone around me dies! I let him into my head, Sirius came here because I got tricked!" I shouted, I couldn't contain my anger anymore, no one understood my pain.

"Voldemort tricked you! But you didn't kill Sirius, Bellatrix did" Lupin looked frustrated with my words.

"Exactly, she killed him, she took him away from me, but that doesn't mean that it isn't my fault, if I hadn't come here then he wouldn't have died" I tried not to cry harder at the word 'die'.

"What makes you think she wouldn't have found a way to get to him without you leading him here?" Lupin asked.

"It doesn't matter if she was planning on killing him or not, what I am trying to say is that Sirius was brought here because I came here, who knows, maybe if I didn't come here Bellatrix would have gotten to me some other way and Sirius would once again be there to protect me" why do Godparents always have too be there?

"Exactly! He is your Godfather, that means he has to protect you and that is why he came here tonight, he loved you Harry and he proved that to you by coming here and helping you" Lupin replied.

"And look where that got him" I pointed to no where in particular. "He is dead Lupin and there is nothing you or I can do about it. It took him dying to realize that I don't want to do this anymore" I sniffled from the fresh tears that have fallen. What I am about to say next is going to be something that I will regret later in the long run.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Lupin looked afraid.

"I'm tired of losing those I love, I'm done" I said, I backed up into the middle of the room and used my wand to create the sign of death **(A/N: Don't know if there is one but bare with me here)** on to the ground, I heard the pleas from Lupin but I ignored him. I heard footsteps coming closer but I focused on my magic and blocked out the voices of those that I've come to love dearly.

"Harry! No!" Lupin shouted to me. I knew what this would mean, I knew what doing this spell would mean for me, but I wanted to meet my parents and see Sirius again and this is all I could think of.

"Refero Diligo Ones Ego Peto Quod Permissum Obscurum Take Super Mihi" I chanted over and over, the wind began to pick up and I felt the magic in me begin to stir inside and shoot out of my wand. I opened my eyes to look at those I would be leaving behind after this spell was complete. I was going to bring back my parents and Sirius from the dead, but tapping into a spell this dark required something from me... my soul. After this spell was complete I would not be the same Harry James Potter, I was going too be the opposite, I was going to be like Voldemort. A heartless monster. The lights began to flicker and I saw my friends crying and begging me to stop the spell but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I saw a dark storm cloud slowly making its way towards me, this was it, my soul would forever be lost to the darkness that was going to consume me in a matter of seconds. "I love you all" I say before the darkness consumes me and all I see is black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Harry was consumed by the darkness, so what does this mean? Find out if you review.**

**Translation: Bring back the loved ones I seek and let the darkness take over me.**


End file.
